Portable urinals are known in the art. Such urinals can take the form of simple bowls or containers, or may have spouts or the like.
It is, however, a problem in the art to provide a urinal which provides more freedom and a more hygienic environment for a person seated in a wheelchair or in a bed.
It is a further problem in the art to provide a urinal which stays in place without being held, and is resistant to urine spillage.
It is another problem in the art to provide a urinal which can be comfortably used and is ergonomically shaped.